A Family Outing
by Kristen APA
Summary: [Post S6] The Bates family goes on a picnic.


**A/N:** I'm dedicating this little story to JamesLuver, as her birthday is coming up. : )

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Downton Abbey._

* * *

The sun was shining and there was a light breeze in the meadow by the woods. It was perfect and picturesque day.

Anna beamed, turning to look back at her husband, her smile peeking out from her straw hat.

"I think here is good." She inclined her head towards the nice patch of grass. William wiggled in her arms, gleefully.

"Are you excited for our picnic, sweet pea?" She hoisted the baby up closer to her, smoothing down a few wisps of his blonde hair, and then gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. He cooed in reply.

John grinned and placed the basket on the ground. He retrieved the blanket and leaned his cane on the basket as he went to set up the picnic spot. Once the blanket was laid out, he carefully lowered himself as not to aggravate his knee. Anna passed him their little one and joined them there, setting out the food for their meal.

Will smiled and reached out as he saw a bird go by. John chuckled and said, "Oh, what was that?"

He turned to look at his father and babbled in answer.

"Oh, it was a birdie!" John translated. The baby clapped as John bounced him on his good leg.

Anna's heart swelled at the sight of her two boys. Her husband was just the natural father she always knew he would be.

They had a lot more full days off now than in the older days, no doubt the work of their employers. The Bateses' had resumed their hotel search now that Will wasn't quite a newborn, but still hadn't settled on anything quite yet. Anna and John wanted to relish these times with their son, and they were very lucky that the times had changed with them and they did not necessarily have to be at the beck and call of the lord and lady. Soon enough they'd have their establishment and be their own bosses, but for now they focused one being parents to their much longed for child. They wanted the best for him – the world really – and Anna didn't want to settle for any just inn simply because it was available and cheap. _We will find the right one in time,_ she'd say, often with a nod at Will, a small acknowledgement of the painful wait for him. But their son brought them such joy, that one a day like this, there were no clouds in their sunny sky.

Anna removed a jar of mushed peas from the basket and a little spoon. Will had moved onto solid food, but there was a lot that his little palate was still adjusting too.

"Are you hungry?" she said to him, twisting the lid off the jar.

He glanced up at his mother and then reached for her.

"Well, I can't hold you and feed you at the same time, dear, not anymore," she said with a laugh. In a way, she did miss nursing him, it was easier, but she also had taken pride in nourishing her own child, in a sacred connection. A reminder that he was hers, after so much longing.

John motioned for them to switch their goods, one certainly more precious than the other. "I'll try it, although you know he doesn't like peas."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he needs to try to like them. He can't sustain only on applesauce."

He grinned and they traded, Will now sitting him his mama's lap. They sometimes teased each other about who their son liked most, but he loved both his parents very much, knowing, even in his infant state, that he was very much loved by both of them.

Shrugging off his jacket, John then took up the jar and the spoon and directed the latter to Will's mouth. But the baby clamped his mouth shut and turned his head, now getting peas on one of his little chubby cheeks. Anna burst into giggles and then wiped his face off with a napkin as John sighed.

"I told you he doesn't like them."

"Be good for Daddy and try," she said, leaning her head down to say it in Will's ear.

He was in a sailor romper that was a hand-me-down from Master George, a gift from Lady Mary. Although she'd never tell her ladyship this, Anna did not mind so much that the older outfits getting dirty. Will was quickly outgrowing them anyway. She was certain that their little boy had inherited his father's height, something she was very pride – and glad – of.

The second attempt was met with the same results. Will stared up at his mother, wondering when the real food was going to come.

John gave the jar a sniff and then dabbed a bit onto his pinkie and stuck it in his mouth. He immediately made a face. "Who made this, you or Mrs Patmore?"

"Oh, does it matter?" Anna said pointedly. "Well, actually this comes from either her or Daisy. I made the other jar."

He closed off the peas and looked in the basket. "Ah, much better. Sweet potato mush."

"You laugh, but—"

"No, I think this one is better. Will, you'll like this one right, because Mummy made it?"

The baby looked on curiously and when presented with the spoon, let John put some in his mouth. He wallowed it around and then smiled when done.

"There we go, see you need Mummy's cooking." John's eyes twinkled as he fed Will some more.

Anna smiled as a sense of pride crept in again. She didn't really do much other than cook the sweet potatoes, mush them, and put them in the jar.

"If we try peas later, I think you'll need to make it from him," John continued. She gave a little scoff, flicking her eyes down at first and then grinned at her husband. He always loved it when she gave him that _oh you_ look. She was especially radiant now, in a light blue blouse that brought out the color of her eyes, her glowing just as much as the sun, with the most vibrant smile. And she just was so happy, with their son in her lap, some potato making it's way onto his face. Scenes from a life that John, unfortunately several times, at thought might not ever happen. But here they were, surreal as it was.

Will's babbling broke him out of his reverie. Anna dabbed the baby's mouth, mealtime for him over. John grabbed the sandwiches and lemonade for them out of the basket as she began singing "The Grand Old Duke of York" bouncing Will lightly along to the rhythm of the song. John always loved it when she sang, a talent she liked to keep hidden, but now she had ever the more reason to use it now that their son was here.

Anna placed Will in the middle of the blanket and gave him on of his toys from the hamper. He jingled the bells on it as they munched on their lunch. His own entertainment also entertained his parents, and he grinned at their giggles and chuckles.

"I know that to some people, they feel as if their life descends into chaos when they have a child. But I feel… somehow more at peace than before." Anna gazed down at Will and then back up, meeting her husband's eyes.

"That makes sense to me, perfect sense." His words were loaded with meaning and they both smiled small and thoughtfully, their expressions acknowledging more without uttering it. After all the pain they had suffered, they had finally reached a point that seemed like a normal life. There were still the visages of what all had happened, but they had survived them, and knew that the past had lead to the present, even if it was a harrowing route.

Will put down his toy and grabbed a hold of his feet, rocking back and forth. Anna grinned wide again at him, her wonderful little son. She took a picture book out of the basket and handed it to John. "Let's have Daddy read us a story."

She scooted closer to John, pressing herself now against him, and then collected Will so he was sitting partially on both of them. John opened the book and let Anna take a hold of the other side, centering it. Then he wrapped his free arm around her. He inhaled the scene of his wife and son, so wonderful, and felt so blessed.

"Well let's see," he began, "this one is about a bunny…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I plan on covering them getting the hotel in a multiple chapter fic, which is why I glazed over that here, I'm saving it for later myself lol.

Who'd have thought a year ago that we'd be writing about a canon Baby Bates now :')


End file.
